A New Future
by bowsie22
Summary: Spock, Jim and their life with their child, Grayson.


**Summary** Spock and Jim and their life with their child. This will deal with inportant tines in Grayson's life.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**A New Future**

Jim smiled down at his son, Grayson. Spock had left for his five year mission yesterday. Jim would miss him. So would Grayson. He promised Spock that he would call him whenever Grayson did anything interesting. This included first steps and first words. Jim had laughed and agreed with his lover. Spock was a good father. Grayson bought out his human side. It was adorable watching Spock laughing and playing with Grayson. Jim was enrolled in Starfleet part time. He was getting an education and he was a father, a good father. Jim smiled. Life was good. He rocked his son in his arms and started singing a lullaby.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word."

**First Words**

"Commander, there's a private message for you."

"Thank you Uhura. I will take it in my quarters."

"Yes Sir."

Pike watched his First Officer walk from the bridge. He knew the private message was from Kirk and Grayson. Pike was Grayson's unofficial grandfather. Bones was the godfather and Uhura was the godmother. They were a weird family, but they were a family all the same. He wondered if Spock would tell Jim about Sulu.

"Jim, t'hy'la. How are you?"

"I'm fine Spock. What about you?"

"I am well. Where is Grayson?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He's speaking now."

"Really. What did he say?"

"He called me....mommy."

Spock hid a laugh. He was proud. Grayson was walking and talking now. All that was left was teething. His boy was growing up.

**Meeting Spock and the Crew 5 yrs old**

Jim stood in the lobby of Starfleet with his son. The Enterprise was returning today, Spock and his friends with it. Jim couldn't wait to see his lover. Grayson was excited to se his father. The crew were being checked out by the medics in Starfleet after their return. Grayson broke away from Jim. The five year old was excited to finally meet his father face to face. Spock smiled at the child running to him.

"Daddy!"

"My son."

Spock swept his child into his arms, smiling at him. Jim walked up.

"Hello sweetheart. How was space?

""It was fine. How has Earth been?"

"Great, I have a job. I'm helping teach xenolinguistics."

"Uhura would be proud. And what of you son?"

"I'm starting school next week."

"You will do fine."

"I know."

Spock smiled at his family. This was what he wanted.

**First Day of School**

Grayson held onto his papa. Jim looked down at his son. Grayson was trying not to cry. Spock bent down to his sons level.

"You will be fine son. School is not bad. You will learn many things and make many new friends."

"And Demora is here."

Demora was Grayson's best friend. Sulu had been impregnated on an alien planet and gave birth to Demora, who was raised by him and Chekov. She walked up and latched onto Grayson's hand.

"Come on Gray. We can sit together."

Grayson smiled and walked into the school with Demora. Jim sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"They grow up so fast."

**First Kiss Grayson is 11**

Grayson walked home with Demora at his side.

"What did you think of the test Dem?"

"I think I did alright. Bet you aced it."

A flush ran up Grayson's pointed ears, the only sign of his Vulcan biology. Demora giggled. She stopped at her house. For a second, she stared at her friend. He was handsome, even at eleven. Jet black hair, pale skin, blue eyes and Vulcan ears created a beautiful picture. She placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye Gray."

**First Date Age 13**

Gray stared at the mirror.

"Nervous?""Hey, Papa. I am kinda."

"First date is a big deal. Nerves are normal."

Grayson looked at his father. Even in his thirties, James Kirk was a handsome man. Spending most of his life as a sex toy on a Romulan ship hadn't dampened his spirit at all. Spock stood behind his husband. The Vulcan was smiling slightly at his son.

"I know. But, I've known her my entire life, so why should I be nervous?"

"Because it's a date. Now go or you'll be late."

Grayson yelped and ran out the door. Jim smiled up at Spock.

"All grown up Spock. He'll be gone soon."

**Graduation Age 18**

Grayson searched for his parents. He had fonally graduated. Now he was going to Starfleet with Dmora, who he also couldn't find.

"Aunt Gaila. Where are the others?"

The Orion turned to him ignoring the eyes on her.

"Well, Scotty and Bones are at the bar, Nyota ran to the bathroom, Hikaru and Pavel are with Demora and your parents are behind you."

Grayson wheeled around and saw his parent. He ran onto their arms and hugged them tightly.

"I'm going to Starfleet! This is awesome."

"We know son. You're all grown up."

"Papa. Don't get sentimental."

"Now you sound like your father."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at his family. But, he would miss his son all the same. Starleet was lucky. He smiled as Grayson ran to greet Demora Sulu. Soon their family would be bigger. Spock smiled down at his beaming husband. Perhaps, that would not be too bad.

**Wedding Age 24**

Grayson gulped. Here he was, surrounded by family and friends on the most important day of his life. His parents sat in the front row. Spock looked no different, except for a couple of wrinkles. Jim looked older. His hair was turning grey and he had a lot of wrinkles. When he complained, Spock would gently remind him that he was turning fifty. He was getting married to his childhood friend. The Wedding March started and Demora walked down the aisle, Sulu and Chekov on either side of her. Grayson smiled. Life was good.

**First Child Age 29**

Grayson waited in the hospital hallway with his father. Demora had said the only person she wanted in the delivery room was Jim. Demora and Jim were very close. Demora was like the daughter Jim never had. They loved eachother dearly. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Do not worry son. All will be well."

"Father, were you worried when I was born?"

"Of course. However, male pregnancies are more dangerous than normal female pregnancies. I had reason. Demora is strong. She will be fine."

At that point, Jim ran into the hall.

"It's a boy."

Gray rushed past his papa and to his wife.

"Demora?""I'm fine. It's a boy."

"I know. What will we call him?"

"I like George."

"After my grandfather? I like it. I love you Demora."

Grayson smiled down at his son. Demora was visiting her parents. Pavel and Hikaru missed their daughter. Grayson missed his parents as well. Spock moved to New Vulcan after Jim's death six months ago. Jim was only in his fifties, but he got very sick and passed away. Spock couldn't deal with his grief and left for New Vulcan.

"Son, I hope you'll be just as strong as your grandpapa and as smart as your grandfather."

George laughed at his father.

"But now, you need sleep."

He lay his son down and smiled at him.

"Papa used to sing me an old Terran lullaby everynight. They are some of my favourite memories. I miss him. He loved you and you would have liked him. Sleep son. Hush little baby don't say a word."

George slept well that night, the Terran lullaby still running through his head.

**A/N** Done. This is a follow up to A Different Past and there will be no more. R&R please


End file.
